vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
VroniPlag Wiki:Pressespiegel
__TOC__ 13. Juni 2012 *'Lausitzer Rundschau' (S. 3): Kommission der BTU Cottbus legt Bericht vor: Anschuldigungen sind gegenstandslos (Christian Taubert) "Von den vermeintlichen Täuschungsvorwürfen hatte sich die Internetplattform Vroniplag schnell distanziert. Die Seite ist am Tag der Presseveröffentlichungen gelöscht worden. Die Berliner Plagiatsexpertin Prof. Dr. Debora Weber-Wulff hatte damals gegenüber der RUNDSCHAU bestätigt, dass Vroniplag damit nichts zu tun hat. Ein Benutzer namens Vattenplag hatte Texte auf die Vroniplag-Seite gestellt, um den Eindruck zu erwecken, mit Vroniplag verbunden zu sein. Das ist er aber nicht, versicherte die Wissenschaftlerin." 12. Juni 2012 *'Niederlausitz aktuell': [http://www.niederlausitz-aktuell.de/artikel_3_21729.php GRÜNE LIGA: BTU sollte Bericht über Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Vattenfall-Prokurist offenlegen] (hf) "In der Pressemitteilung der BTU wird jedoch kein einzelner der gegen Detlev Dähnert geäußerten Vorwürfe entkräftet. ... Während die Vorwürfe detailliert und nachvollziehbar dargelegt wurden, enthält die Pressemitteilung der Universität lediglich die Behauptung, sie seien gegenstandslos. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Vattenfall-Konzern größter Drittmittelgeber der BTU Cottbus ist, sollte die Hochschule keine Zweifel an der Objektivität ihrer Prüfung aufkommen lassen und ihre Argumentation offenlegen." *'BTU-Cottbus': Kein Plagiat in der Doktorarbeit von Prof. Dähnert (Presseinformation) 'BTU-Präsident Prof. Walther Ch. Zimmerli: „Die Kommission und der von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) hinzugezogene externe Gutachter sind zum Schluss kommen, dass es sich bei den festgestellten Problemstellen in der Arbeit um handwerkliche Schwächen aber nicht um Plagiate handelt.“' *'Niederlausitz aktuell': [http://www.niederlausitz-aktuell.de/artikel_3_21724.php Kein Plagiat in der Doktorarbeit von Prof. Dähnert - Kommission legt Bericht vor] (hf) "BTU-Präsident Prof. Walther Ch. Zimmerli: 'Die Kommission und der von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) hinzugezogene externe Gutachter sind zum Schluss kommen, dass es sich bei den festgestellten Problemstellen in der Arbeit um handwerkliche Schwächen aber nicht um Plagiate handelt.'" 7. Juni 2012 *'Deutschland Radio': Plagiate im digitalen Zeitalter. Eine Tagung an der Univesität Mainz zur Lage an den Unis (Dörte Hinrichs) "Wer suchet, der findet - nach diesem Prinzip arbeiten die Internetplattformen "guttenplag" oder "vroniplag", letztere benannt nach der Tochter von Edmund Stoiber, Veronika Sass die auch des Plagiats überführt wurde und ihren Doktortitel abgeben musste. ... Aber was ist überhaupt alles ein Plagiat?" 6. Juni 2012 *'Stuttgarter Zeitung': „Da sind enorme Kräfte am Werk“ (Oliver Hillinger) "Heidingsfelder selbst wurden nach dem Vorwurf medialer Alleingänge im vergangenen Jahr im Portal Vroniplag-Wiki zunächst alle Rechte entzogen, später wurde er ausgeschlossen. ... Seine ehemaligen Mitstreiter zeigen für diese Öffentlichkeitsarbeit im Nachhinein allerdings wenig Dankbarkeit. „Ich werde gemobbt“, sagt Heidingsfelder." 5. Juni 2012 *'Cicero Online': [http://www.cicero.de/berliner-republik/lupenreine-fehltritte-margarita-mathiopoulos/49605 Absturz in plebejische Tiefen] (Birgit Lahann) "Wer bei der Internetplattform VroniPlag anklickt, der erlebt sein buntes Wunder. Da sehen zum Beispiel 20 farbig markierte – weil abgekupferte – Zeilen auf Seite 111 ihrer Doktorarbeit aus wie eine Skizze zu Gerhard Richters gemaltem 'Strip' mit seinen unzähligen waagerechten Regenbogenstreifen. Also viele Gedanken aus fremden Federn. Sogar die Fußnoten hat sie in ihre Arbeit eingebaut. Das vor allem ist dreist. Denn da haben vor ihr fleißige Menschen quasi für sie geforscht. Und was sagte die Angegriffene, als die ersten Gerüchte auftauchten? Das seien 'bedauerliche Flüchtigkeitsfehler'. Na so was. Es sind über 320 Stellen, die beanstandet werden." 1. Juni 2012 *'DRadio Kultur': "Wir haben ein systemisches Problem" (Debora Weber-Wulff im Gespräch mit Matthias Hanselmann) "Die sich häufenden Plagiatsfälle sind nach Ansicht der Medieninformatikerin Debora Weber-Wulff keine Einzelfälle, vielmehr gebe es berechtigte Zweifel an der Arbeitsweise von Universitäten und Doktorvätern. Von der Hochschulpolitik fordert sie ein Maßnahmenpaket aus Beratung, Transparenz und Kontrolle." *'Weekendavisen': Seriel plagiator (Poul Pilgaard Johnsen) "Weber-Wulff ... oplyser, at gruppen nu har konstateret plagiering i mere end 64 procent af Memons afhandling, og at der viser sig samme mønster i de af forskerens øvrige publikationer, som VroniPlag indtil videre har nået at gennemgå. Der er tale om både ord for ord-afskrift fra andre publicerede artikler uden kildeangivelse og om afsnit, hvor der kun er foretaget minimale ændringer i forhold til det afskrevne." (Übers.: Weber-Wulff erklärt, dass die Gruppe inzwischen Plagiate in mehr als 64 Prozent der Dissertation Memons entdeckt hat und dass dies dasselbe Muster aufweise wie in den anderen Publikationen des Forschers, die VroniPlag bis jetzt untersucht hat. Es ist die Rede sowohl von Wort-für-Wort-Abschriften aus anderen publizierten Artikeln ohne Quellenangabe wie auch von Abschnitten, wo die Übernahme nur minimale Änderungen aufweise.) 30. Mai 2012 *'Spiegel Online': Neue Vorwürfe von Plagiatsjäger - Schavan soll bei Schavan abgeschrieben haben (Frauke Lüpke-Narberhaus, Oliver Trenkamp) "Der Plagiatsjäger und Gründer der Plattform VroniPlag, Martin Heidingsfelder, wirft der Ministerin vor, bei sich selbst abgeschrieben zu haben. ... Heidingsfelder vermarktet seine Recherchedienste jetzt als Freiberufler, Aufmerksamkeit kommt ihm nicht ungelegen. "Martin Heidingsfelder wurde von VroniPlag unter anderem deswegen ausgeschlossen, weil er unwissenschaftlich gearbeitet hat", sagt die Berliner Plagiatsforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff, Professorin an der Berliner Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft, die ebenfalls auf VroniPlag aktiv ist." 24. Mai 2012 *'WDR 5': Funkhausgespräche: In Verruf - was zählt der Doktortitel noch? (Wolfgang Schmitz u.a.) "Auch im Handel und in der Konsumgüterindustrie wird immer weniger Wert auf einen akademischen Abschluss oder Doktortitel gelegt. Dort zählen eher handwerkliches Können, Mehrsprachigkeit oder Macherqualitäten. Was bringt der Titel heute noch, und wo ist er Voraussetzung für Einstieg und Weiterkommen?" VroniPlag ist zusammen mit dem Fall Schavan ab ca. 41:00 Min. Thema *'Spiegel Online': Stoibertochter unterliegt im Titelkampf (otr) "Saß wollte die Entscheidung nicht hinnehmen und ließ dagegen klagen. Am Mittwoch, also gut ein Jahr nach dem Titelentzug, kam es zur Verhandlung. Vor Gericht argumentierten ihre Anwälte, Saß habe nicht vorsätzlich getäuscht, alle verwendeten Quellen würden im Literaturverzeichnis auftauchen. Zudem sei Saß nicht ausreichend betreut worden." *'Informationsdienst Wissenschaft': Entzug des Doktorgrades war rechtens (Julia Wandt, Universität Konstanz) "Das Gericht ist somit der Argumentation der Universität Konstanz gefolgt, wonach die Klägerin für ihre Dissertation in gravierendem Umfang Texte aus Drittwerken verwendet hat, ohne dies entsprechend den anerkannten Regeln über wissenschaftliches Arbeiten korrekt kenntlich zu machen. Dadurch sei bei den Gutachtern der Irrtum erzeugt worden, sie selbst sei Urheberin der dort niedergelegten Gedanken." *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung': Zitierfehler, aber kein Plagiat (Dietrich Benner und Heinz-Elmar Tenorth) "Ein computergestützter Textvergleich reicht nicht, um die Eigenständigkeit einer Dissertation zu beurteilen, auch nicht bei Ministerin Schavan. ... Die Urheber dieser Materialien haben im Ganzen auch besonnen gehandelt, indem sie auf abschließende Folgerungen - etwa die Zuschreibung der bewussten "Täuschung" oder der wissenschaftlichen Wertlosigkeit - verzichtet haben. Aber das Ergebnis zeigt damit zugleich, dass die Verletzung von Zitierregeln eine Dissertation nicht hinreichend bewertet." *'Südkurier': Doktortitel kommt nicht zurück "Allein auf 25 Seiten habe sie wortgleich Passagen sowie Fußnoten mit Kommentierung aus einer Dissertation der Hamburger Juristin Tanja Eisenblätter kopiert. Der Name Eisenblätter, sagte Cordes in der Verhandlung am Mittwoch, sei in Saß’ 269 Seiten (Hauptwerk) starker Dissertation jedoch nie erwähnt worden." *'Badische Zeitung': [http://www.badische-zeitung.de/suedwest-1/haette-das-plagiat-nicht-auffallen-muessen--59813589.html Hätte das Plagiat nicht auffallen müssen?] (Wulf Rüskamp) "Der Fall hatte einem neuen Internetportal den Namen gegeben – unter 'Vroniplag' versammelten sich die Jäger weiterer Plagiatoren und Plagiatorinnen. Unter diesen Abschreibern war auch die FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin, die ihren Doktortitel verloren hat. Genau dagegen wehren sich Veronica Saß und ihre Anwälte, auch wenn sie in der Frage des Plagiats nicht widersprechen. Sie halten den Schritt der Universität nämlich für unangemessen hart. Denn die Hochschule trage eine Mitschuld an der Abschreiberei – weil sie ihre Doktorandin Saß schlecht betreut habe." 23. Mai 2012 *'Südkurier': Richter rügt Abschreiben in Doktorarbeit "Ob ihr die Universität Konstanz den Titel vor einem Jahr zu Recht aberkannt hat, wird den Parteien am Donnerstag bekannt gegeben, die Entscheidung selbst ergeht erst in einigen Wochen. ... Veronica Saß, die Klägerin gegen den Titel-Entzug, ließ sich vor Gericht von zwei Anwälten vertreten. Sie verwiesen darauf, dass Quellen genannt worden seien, man dürfe bei der Bewertung nicht nur einzelne Passagen betrachten." *'Badische Zeitung': "Das betrachte ich mit Wohlgefallen" (Interview mit Manfred Löwisch) "Am heutigen Mittwoch kämpft Veronica Stoiber-Saß, Tochter des früheren bayerischen Ministerpräsidenten, vor dem Freiburger Verwaltungsgericht um ihren Doktortitel." *'Morgenweb': "Operation Plagiatsvorwurf" (Oliver Streuer) "Was ist mehrere hundert Seiten stark und hat viel Mühe gekostet? Eine Doktorarbeit. Und was hat manchmal nur vier Seiten und ist wissenschaftlich irrelevant? Eine Doktorarbeit in der Medizin. So viel zu dem Vorurteil, das Akademiker anderer Disziplinen bisweilen haben. Angesichts einer Dissertation, die laut VroniPlag auf gut 75 Prozent der Seiten mit Plagiaten behaftet ist und von der Uni Heidelberg gleichwohl als wissenschaftliche Leistung anerkannt wird, stellt sich die Frage, was an dem Vorurteil dran ist." 22. Mai 2012 *'Südkurier': Stoiber-Tochter will Doktortitel zurück (Jörg-Peter Rau) "So hatten sie sich das Wiedersehen wohl kaum vorgestellt. Die Universität Konstanz und eine von ihr mit dem Doktortitel ausgezeichnete Juristin treffen sich am Mittwoch vor dem Verwaltungsgericht Freiburg. ... Denn sie findet: Die Aberkennung des Doktorgrades, die der Promotionsausschuss des Fachbereichs Rechtswissenschaft am 10. Mai 2011 beschlossen hatte, ist nicht rechtmäßig. Die Universität, die in der Verhandlung von ihrem Justiziar vertreten wird, sieht das anders." *'Deutsche Welle': Plagiatsjäger im Namen der Wissenschaft (Antje Binder) "Abends wird es voll im Chatraum der Plagiatsdokumentare von "VroniPlag Wiki". Ab 18 Uhr erscheinen die ersten User auf dem Bildschirm, gegen 22 Uhr sind die meisten online. Sie suchen nach Plagiaten in Doktorarbeiten. Nächtelang, neben der Arbeit. Ganz freiwillig und ohne Bezahlung." 19. Mai 2012 *'Welt Online': Muss Annette Schavan als Nächste gehen? (Manuel Bewarder) "Das Team von VroniPlag hat monatelang nach Plagiaten gesucht. Viel haben sie nicht gefunden. Aber einem anonymen Mitglied der Gruppe reichten die Vorwürfe. Er veröffentlichte die fragwürdigen Textstellen auf eigene Faust auf dem Blog 'schavanplag'." 17. Mai 2012 *'Heinrich-Böll-Stiftung': Leaking-Sites und Plagiatewikis: Erweiterung der Öffentlichkeit (Christiane Schulzki-Haddouti) "Zunächst lässt sich jedoch einfach nur feststellen, dass sich der öffentliche Raum mit dem Internet zunehmend erweitert. Die Frage ist: Wie verändert er sich mit Whistleblower-Plattformen wie Wikileaks und Crowdsourcing-Plattformen wie GuttenPlag oder VroniPlag? Welche Funktionen übernehmen die neuen Medien für die Öffentlichkeit? In welchem Verhältnis stehen zum traditionellen Journalismus? Ist das, was sie machen, journalistisch?" 16. Mai 2012 *'University World News': Education minister faces copycat allegations over ‘Freudian slip’ "VroniPlag, the internet platform that identified the passages in question, voted against publishing them. The passages were only brought to light by a VroniPlag ‘dissident’, who prefers to remain anonymous." 15. Mai 2012 *'Kontext:Wochenzeitung': [http://www.kontextwochenzeitung.de/newsartikel/2012/05/heiligs-blechle/ Heilig's Blechle] (Thomas Rothschild) "Ob man das Googeln nun unter Strafe stellt, ob man allzu dreiste Übernahmen fremder Formulierungen, ja ganzer Arbeiten aus dem Internet oder sonst woher durch Aberkennung bereits erteilter Noten und Titel ahndet oder nicht: der Sündenfall ist eine Entwicklung an den Hochschulen, die unter dem Diktat der wirtschaftlichen Effizienz eigene Forschung als Qualifikation selbst bei der Bewerbung um wissenschaftliche Stellen für überflüssig hält. Den Lehrstuhl bekommt, wer seine Eignung zum Fundraising bewiesen hat." *'information.dk': [http://www.information.dk/301006 Danske forskere går uden om plagiat-kontrol] (engl. Google-Übersetzung) (Lise Richter, Emil Rottbøll) "Senest er også den tyske forskningsminister kommet under anklage, mens en dansk terrorforsker undersøges for at have skrevet omfattende afsnit af i sin ph.d.-afhandling. ... 'Folk plagierer mere og mere, fordi de har vænnet sig til at slippe af sted med det. Der bliver generelt gjort meget lidt på området,' siger Debora Weber-Wulff, der også er medstifter af netværket VroniPlag, som bragte den danske terrorforskers formodede fusk frem i lyset." 14. Mai 2012 *'SPIEGEL': Schavans Schweigen (Jan Friedemann, Peter Müller) "Deswegen ist sie auch so empört darüber, dass Leute wie VroniPlag-Gründer Martin Heidingsfelder anders als die Mehrheit der Plagiatsjäger jetzt öffentlich ihren Rücktritt fordern. Wenn die Prüfung ihrer Doktorarbeit abgeschlossen ist, plant Schavan die Offensive. Auf der einen Seite will sie eine Debatte aufgreifen, die vielen Menschen auf den Nägeln brennt: Darf das Internet als Pranger benutzt werden, der Menschen mit anonymen Vorwürfen um ihre berufliche und persönliche Reputation bringt? Und Schavan will auch fragen, ob schon kleine Verfehlungen bei einer Doktorarbeit wirklich dafür ausreichen, eine lange politische Biografie zu entwerten." *'Tagesspiegel': Schluss mit naiver Parteienforschung (George Turner) "Die Arbeit der Bildungsministerin gehört in eine andere Kategorie. Hier ist das Bemühen der 'Jäger', unterstützt von eigenen Partei-'Freunden', zu offensichtlich, eine erfolgreiche Politikerin zu Fall zu bringen, nachdem VroniPlag, sonst als Maß aller Dinge in Sachen Plagiat gepriesen, keine Verstöße sieht, die ein Öffentlichmachen rechtfertigt. Das Drängen, sie müsse sich äußern, geht in die falsche Richtung. Gefordert sind die zuständigen Gremien der Universität Düsseldorf." *'Nürnberger Zeitung': VroniPlag-Gründer: "Freunde zerlege ich nicht" (Thomas Susemihl) "Er ist der Plagiatsjäger, seinetwegen mussten unter anderem die FDP-Politiker Silvana Koch-Mehrin und Jorgo Chatzimarkakis ihre Doktortitel abgeben. Martin Heidingsfelder aus Erlangen, ein Sachverständiger für wissenschaftliche Texte, der die Plattform VroniPlag aus der Taufe hob. Auf Einladung des Bürgervereins Luitpoldhain-Dutzendteich hielt er einen Vortrag unter dem Titel 'Plagiate sind keine Petitessen!'. ... Eine Einschränkung macht Mister VroniPlag dennoch. Freunde und Bekannte zerlege er grundsätzlich nicht." *'FURIOS': Die Ministerin und das Gewissen (Veronika Völlinger) "Ob Schavan ihren Doktortitel behalten kann, wird derzeit also in Düsseldorf bestimmt. Das Seminar für Katholische Theologie an der FU 'kann und will' sich zu der Angelegenheit nicht äußern. Auch die Pressestelle des Präsidiums erklärt, von den Vorwürfen selbst erst aus der Presse erfahren zu haben. Man ist vorsichtig ein Statement abzugeben; die Zukunft der Professur bleibt unklar." 12. Mai 2012 *'KarriereWELT': Unis gegen Zockertitel (Vera Pache) "Gerade ist die 23. Doktorarbeit auf der Plagiatsplattform Vroniplag angezeigt worden. Anonym, versteht sich. Alle paar Minuten posten ehrenamtliche Mitarbeiter dort neue Hinweise auf Passagen, die ihnen verdächtig bekannt vorkommen. 'Das könnte ein durchgängiger roter Balken werden', sagt Debora Weber-Wulff, 'da scheint fast alles abgeschrieben.'" *'utro.ru: 'Министру образования ФРГ грозит отставка за плагиат (Кирилл РОЖКОВ) "Компрометирующая Шафан информация появилась недавно на популярном сайте VroniPlag, который занимается разоблачением мошенников от науки. Чиновник категорически опровергает все обвинения." (Schavan kompromittierende Informationen erschienen vor kurzem auf der populären Website VroniPlag, die sich bei der Aufdeckung von Wissenschaftsbetrug engagiert. Die Amtsperson bestritt kategorisch alle Vorwürfe.) 11. Mai 2012 *'Spiegel Online': Uni Düsseldorf prüft Schavans Doktorarbeit (fln/cht/dpa) "Wie ein VroniPlag-Mitglied am Freitag mitteilte, soll auch der Initiator von Schavanplag von der kurzzeitigen Unerreichbarkeit seiner Seite überrascht gewesen sein." 10. Mai 2012 *'Süddeutsche.de': Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Bildungsministerin Schavan - Kopieren verjährt nie (Roland Preuß) "Ganz und gar wissenschaftlich sauber hat Annette Schavan in ihrer Doktorarbeit nicht gearbeitet - aber ihre Vergehen sind meilenweit von den Plagiaten eines Freiherrn zu Guttenberg entfernt. Doch solange die Bundesbildungsministerin zu ihrer Doktorarbeit schweigt, geht auch das Geraune weiter." *'RP-Online': Nach Plagiatsvorwürfen. Merkel stellt sich hinter Schavan (RPO) "Auf die Frage, ob Schavan noch uneingeschränktes Vertrauen besitze, sagte die CDU-Vorsitzende der 'Passauer Neuen Presse': 'Natürlich. Sie hat erklärt, dass sie ihre Arbeit vor 30 Jahren nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen verfasst und ihre Universität mit der Überprüfung der Vorwürfe beauftragt hat.'" *'Zeit Online': Der Fall Mathiopoulos. Unehrenhaft entlassen (Hermann Horstkotte) "Sollte Mathiopoulos ihren Doktortitel endgültig verlieren, will die Uni Potsdam sie nicht mehr als Honorarprofessorin. Ein scheinheiliger Beschluss, meint H. Horstkotte." *'Potsdamer Neue Nachrichten': Uni Potsdam verabschiedet sich von Mathiopoulos (Jan Kixmüller) "Der Fakultätsrat der Philosophischen Fakultät der Universität Potsdam hat am Mittwochabend beschlossen, Margarita Mathiopoulos aus der Honorarprofessur zu verabschieden. Wie eien (sic) Sprecherin sagte, wird dem Präsidenten der Universität Potsdam nun empfohlen, Mathiopoulos den Titel der Honorarprofessorin zu entziehen. Dies gelte für den Fall, dass die Entscheidung der Universität Bonn rechtskräftig wird." *'Die Zeit': Die Nachprüfung (Martin Spiewak) "Die Doktorarbeit von Annette Schavan enthält also eine Reihe von Plagiaten - wenn die Analyse stimmt. Daran besteht jedoch wenig Zweifel. Der anonyme Betreiber von schavanplag gehört zu den Rechercheuren der Internetplattform VroniPlag, welche Schavans Arbeit mit demselben Ergebnis Anfang dieses Jahres geprüft haben. Die rund zwei Dutzend Aktivisten, viele selbst Wissenschaftler, arbeiten gewissenhaft und kontrollieren jeden Vorwurf mehrfach. Sie neigen nicht zu vorschnellen Urteilen." 9. Mai 2012 *'ZAPP. Das Medienmagazin (NDR)': [http://www.ndr.de/fernsehen/sendungen/zapp/media/zapp5391.html Plagiatsvorwürfe: Schavan schweig''t] *'ZAPP. Das Medienmagazin (NDR): [http://www.ndr.de/fernsehen/sendungen/zapp/media/preuss103.html Das Interview mit Roland Preuß. Die Langversion des Interviews mit dem Politik-Redaktuer der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" zum Zapp Beitrag "SchavanPlag mobilisiert VroniPlag".] *'''ZAPP. Das Medienmagazin (NDR): Das Interview mit Gerhard Dannemann. Die Langversion des Interviews mit dem Professor für Rechtswissenschaften am Großbritannien-Zentrum der Humboldt-Universität zum Zapp Beitrag "SchavanPlag mobilisiert VroniPlag". *'Комсомольская Правда' : В Германии очередной скандал с плагиатом "Очередной жертвой плагиатных скандалов может стать федеральный министр образования Германии Аннетте Шаван, которая, утверждает сайт VroniPlag, специализирующийся на разоблачении плагиаторов в высших эшелонах власти, позаимствовала большие куски для своей диссертации, написанной в 1980 году, из многочисленных источников." (Übersetzung von GoogleTranslate ins Deutsche) 8. Mai 2012 *'Deutschlandfunk': Campus & Karriere: Wenn Plagiat - dann Rücktritt (Manfred Götzke, Norman Weiss) "Ich glaube, dieses Versteckspiel ist sehr, sehr schädlich für die Wissenschaft. Ich glaube, das erweist der Wissenschaft einen echten Bärendienst. Und das als zuständige Ministerin. Es geht darum: Betrüge ich, gebe ich fremder Leute Eigentum, geistiges Eigentum als mein eigenes aus, verschleiere ich, dass ich überhaupt nicht in der Lage bin, so eine Doktorarbeit zu schreiben und sie mir zusammenklauen muss aus anderen Quellen, aus den Gedanken anderer Wissenschaftler?" *'Welt Online': Annette Schavan, die durchleuchtete Ministerin (Manuel Bewarder) "Forschungsministerin Annette Schavan wird den Vorwurf nicht los, in ihrer Doktorarbeit plagiiert zu haben. Sie wartet auf die Prüfung durch die Universität – und schweigt. ... Das Auffinden von Plagiaten dürfe nicht länger allein anonymen Internetplattformen überlassen bleiben, sagt die Vorsitzende des Bundestags-Bildungsausschusses Ulla Burchardt (SPD) und fordert eine vom Staat geförderte offizielle 'Clearingstelle'. ... Das Team von "VroniPlag" sezierte Schavans Arbeit" *'Spiegel Online': Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Schavan. Rechtsprofessor Löwer fordert Verjährung (jon/dpa) "Der Bonner Rechtsprofessor Wolfgang Löwer spricht sich für eine Verjährungsfrist bei Plagiatsvergehen aus. ... In einem schriftlichen Interview mit SPIEGEL ONLINE begründete der Schavanplag-Initiator unter dem Pseudonym 'Robert Schmidt' seine Vorwürfe: 'Ich halte es für belegbar, dass Frau Schavan plagiiert hat, wenn auch in geringerem Ausmaß als andere. Ich wollte das nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen.' 'Schmidt' ist Mitglied im Recherchenetzwerk VroniPlag." *'Tagesspiegel.de': Rechtsprofessor empfiehlt Verjährungsfrist (Amory Burchard, Anja Kühne und Tilmann Warnecke) "Nach zehn Jahren sollten Plagiate nicht mehr geahndet werden, schlägt der Bonner Jurist Wolfgang Löwer vor. Ministerin Schavan würde eine Aberkennung des Doktortitels doppelt treffen, weil sie dann keinen akademischen Abschluss mehr hätte. ... 'Wir müssten über einen Zeitraum nachdenken, nach dem wir uns die Arbeiten amtlich nicht mehr anschauen', sagte der Professor für Öffentliches Recht in Bonn dem Tagesspiegel. Schavan gab ihre Dissertation vor 32 Jahren ab. Nach so langer Zeit 'die Legitimation für eine ganze Lebensleistung zu entziehen', halte er für problematisch, sagte Löwer." *'Deutschlandfunk': Anonyme Anklage. Zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen gegen Annette Schavan. Kommentar (Sandra Pfister) "Das sieht auch die anerkannte Instanz unter den deutschen Plagiatsjägern so, das Netzwerk Vroniplag. Ausgerechnet das gibt jetzt Schavan Rückendeckung - wenn auch keine Absolution. Vroniplag hat die Dissertation bereits gecheckt - und dabei durchaus in den vergangenen vier Monaten auch Material gegen die Bundesbildungsministerin gesammelt. Doch am Ende befanden die Plagiatsjäger mehrheitlich, dass das alles nicht reiche, um Schavan als Plagiatorin an den Pranger zu stellen." 7. Mai 2012 *'SPIEGEL': "Jäger im Dunkeln" (Christoph Titz, Markus Verbeet) "Dass sie ihren Doktortitel verliert, ist unwahrscheinlich - die bislang bekannten Schwächen der Arbeit rechtfertigen eine solche Sanktion kaum. ... Das Ergebnis der Plagiatsjäger: Schavan habe nicht immer fremde Formulierungen als solche gekennzeichnet. Und sie habe in mehreren Fällen wohl nicht den Originaltext gelesen oder ihn jedenfalls nicht zitiert, sondern sich aus der Sekundärliteratur bedient, ohne dies kenntlich zu machen." *'FOCUS': "Wissenschaftlich wertlos" (Margarete van Ackeren / Thomas Röll) "'Es liegt ein gravierendes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten vor, urteilt Dannemann. Nur: Mit dieser Wertung konnte er sich intern nicht durchsetzen. Die 'VroniPlag'-Aktiven befanden die Resultate mehrheitlich als nicht schwerwiegend genug, um sie zu publizieren." *'Zeit Online': Schavan wird nicht ewig schweigen können (Christian Tretbar) "Der Berliner Jura-Professor Gerhard Dannemann warf Schavan im Focus 'gravierendes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten' vor. Dannemann gehört zur Internetplattform VroniPlag, die sich ebenfalls mit Schavans Doktorarbeit beschäftigt hat." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung': Besondere Maßstäbe - SPD und Grüne: Schavan soll Plagiatsvorwürfe aufklären (T. Schultz und R. Preuß) "SPD und Grüne fordern von Bundesbildungsministern Anette Schavan (CDU) eine öffentliche Erklärung zu den gegen sie erhobenen Plagiatsvorwürfen. ... In Schavans Dissertation gebe es eine ganze Reihe von "Verstößen gegen die gute wissenschaftliche Praxis", sagte Dannemann, der sich selbst an einer unveröffentlichten Analyse der Doktorarbeit auf dem Internetforum Vroniplag beteiligt hatte. Ob Schavans Titel aberkannt werden müsse, sei indes offen." 6. Mai 2012 *'Focus Online:' Unmut über Bildungsministerin: Unionsnachwuchs setzt Schavan unter Druck (jub/dpa) "Annette Schavan schweigt zu ihrer Doktorarbeit und will die Überprüfung durch die Uni abwarten. Doch beim Unionsnachwuchs regt sich Unmut über die Bildungsministerin – auch wegen ihrer Haltung im Fall Guttenberg. ... Der Berliner Jura-Professor Gerhard Dannemann warf Schavan im FOCUS 'gravierendes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten' vor. Dannemann gehört zum 'VroniPlag'-Team. Bei der Überprüfung von Schavans Arbeit sei man sehr gründlich vorgegangen und habe mehr als 100 Quellen gesichtet, sagte er." *'heise.de:' Schavan in Südwest-CDU unter Druck "Bundesbildungsministerin Annette Schavan gerät wegen angeblicher Schlampereien in ihrer Doktorarbeit, die allerdings nach Ansicht des VroniPlag 'kein zweiter Fall Guttenberg' sind, auch in ihrem CDU-Heimatverband unter Druck." *'n-tv': Schavans Doktortitel in Gefahr - Blogger lässt nicht locker (n-tv, dpa) "Mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit hatte das Recherchenetzwerk 'VroniPlag' entschieden, die Vorwürfe gegen Schavan nicht zu veröffentlichen – da ihr wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten nicht so schwerwiegend sei wie das von Guttenberg. Der anonyme Blogger veröffentlichte daraufhin seine Recherchen im Alleingang auf der Internet-Seite 'Schavanplag' des US-Anbieters 'wordpress.com'." *'Spiegel Online': Plagiatsjäger entschieden sich mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit gegen Veröffentlichung der Schavan-Überprüfung Die Plagiatsjäger von 'VroniPlag' entschieden mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit, die Vorwürfe gegen Bundesforschungsministerin Annette Schavan (CDU) nicht auf ihrer Seite zu veröffentlichen. 'Wir haben sehr lange diskutiert und die Abstimmung mehrmals verschoben', sagt ein Insider, 'am Ende war es eine knappe Entscheidung mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit dagegen.'" *'Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung': 'Genau prüfen'. Debatte über Schavans Dissertation (cho./elo./mwe.) "In Koalitionskreisen herrschte zwar größte Zurückhaltung mit öffentlichen Kommentaren zum Fall Schavan. Doch hieß es, viele Politiker seien 'stinksauer' auf die Ministerin. Diejenigen, die selbst promoviert worden seien, fühlten sich diskreditiert." *'Tagesspiegel': Plagiatsverdacht. Schavan in Südwest-CDU unter Druck (Christian Tretbar) "Der Berliner Jura-Professor Gerhard Dannemann warf Annette Schavan im 'Focus' 'gravierendes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten' vor. Dannemann gehört zur Internetplattform 'VroniPlag', die sich ebenfalls kritisch mit Schavans Doktorarbeit beschäftigt hat. Dort gab es eine Debatte darüber, ob die Fundstellen in Schavans Arbeit nun der Rede wert sind oder nicht. Es gab es knappes Votum gegen eine Veröffentlichung, was einigen missfiel." (Ähnlich: ZEIT.de vom 7. Mai 2012: Schavan wird nicht ewig schweigen können (Christian Tretbar)) *'faz.net': Plagiatsaffäre. 'Schavan nicht wegen Plagiats vorverurteilen' (Heike Schmoll, Rüdiger Soldt) "Konkret geht es um die Grenzen zwischen Paraphrase, wissenschaftlichem Referat und Plagiat. Frau Schavan wird vor allem vorgeworfen, dass sie Primärquellen wie Texte Sigmund Freuds, die sie möglicherweise in der Sekundärliteratur gelesen hat, nur mit der Primärquelle zitiert, nicht jedoch immer die Autoren textähnlicher Darstellungen in der Sekundärliteratur. Sie erwecke den Anschein, Freud selbst gelesen und zusammengefasst zu haben, obwohl sie auf die Darstellung eines Forschers zurückgegriffen habe." *'Spreerauschen': Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Annette Schavan (CDU) - Interview mit Prof. Dr. Gerhard Dannemann (Ursula Pidun) "VroniPlag ist aus GuttenPlag hervorgegangen, viele der heute Aktiven haben schon bei GuttenPlag mitgewirkt. Eine mangelnde Bereitschaft, eine(n) amtierende(n) Bundesminister ein Plagiat zu bescheinigen, wird man den Mitarbeitern dieser Wikis nicht unterstellen können. Die Dissertation von Frau Schavan war ein Grenzfall, an dem unterschiedliche Positionen deutlich wurden." *'Spiegel Online': VroniPlag-Rechercheur über Schavan: 'Sie hat es sich zu bequem gemacht' (Interview von Markus Verbeet mit KayH) "KayH: Wir haben sehr lange diskutiert und die Abstimmung mehrmals verschoben. Am Ende war es eine knappe Entscheidung mit nur einer Stimme Mehrheit dagegen. Zehn Prozent ist die Grenze, ab der wir unsere Funde normalerweise veröffentlichen; Frau Schavan liegt nur ganz knapp darüber. Und inhaltlich sind die Plagiate meiner Meinung nach eindeutig, aber lange nicht so schwerwiegend wie in anderen Fällen: Frau Schavan hat nicht ordentlich zitiert, aber auch nicht seitenweise abgeschrieben." *'heise online': Was war. Was wird. (Hal Faber / jk) "Die vor 32 Jahren geschriebene Promotion von Bundesforschungsministerin Annette Schavan hat Mängel. Nach Vroniplag und Guttenplag ist Schavanplag ans Netz gegangen und derzeit ab und an erreichbar. Dahinter dürfte das öffentliche Interesse stecken, nicht Anonymous. Rührend zu sehen, wie sich die tageszeitung hinter Schavan stellt und auf den anonymen Schwarm eindrischt. Zieht ein Shitstorm auf?" 5. Mai 2012 *'faz.net': Annette Schavan unter Druck. 'Kein Zufall, kein Irrtum, sondern Absicht' (Christiane Hoffmann) "In einer internen Abstimmung entschieden sich die Vroniplag-Aktivisten dagegen, mit dem Fall an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. So sagt es jedenfalls die Berliner Professorin Debora Weber-Wulff, die selbst bei Vroniplag aktiv ist. Sie sieht die Doktorarbeit der Ministerin als 'Grenzfall'. Es gebe einige 'sehr problematische Stellen'. Der plagiierte Anteil des Textes sei aber insgesamt zu gering." *'faz.net': Schavans Plagiatsaffäre. Manchmal nur ein Teilsatz (Maria Wiesner) "56 von 351 Seiten soll Annette Schavan bei ihrer Doktorarbeit plagiiert haben. Das wird auf der Website „schavanplag“ behauptet. Die Vorwürfe sind gut dokumentiert." *'tagesschau.de': Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Bildungsministerin. Opposition drängt Schavan zur Aufklärung "Der Präsident der Hochschulrektorenkonferenz, Horst Hippler, warnte angesichts der Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen Schavan vor vorschnellen Urteilen. 'Man kann vor jeder Art von Vorverurteilung nur warnen', sagte Hippler der 'Rheinischen Post'. Er halte es für das angemessene Vorgehen, dass nun die Promotionskommission der betroffenen Universität die Vorwürfe prüfen werde." *'Der Westen.de': Professoren werfen Schavan 'gravierendes Fehlverhalten' vor "Die Pagiatsvorwürfe setzen Bildungsministerin Annette Schavan immer stärker unter Druck. Mehrere Wissenschaftler halten ihr vor, sie habe in ihrer Doktorarbeit schwere Fehler begangen. Auch einen Verlust des Titels schließen die Experten nicht aus. Ihre Partei stärkt Schavan den Rücken." *'Spiegel Online': "Ich wollte das nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen" (Christoph Titz) "Es war eine knappe Entscheidung; ich halte es aber für belegbar, dass Frau Schavan plagiiert hat, wenn auch in geringerem Ausmaß als andere. Ich wollte das nicht unter den Tisch fallen lassen." *'Focus Online': Dissertation von Bildungsministerin Schavan. Plagiatsexperte spricht von 'Täuschungabsicht' (jp) "Gerhard Dannemann, der an der Humboldt-Universität in Berlin lehrt, sprach gegenüber FOCUS von Fehlern der Bildungsministerin in ihrer Doktorarbeit. 'Es liegt ein gravierendes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten vor', sagte er FOCUS." → Ältere Meldungen im Archiv Kategorie:Pressespiegel